Always gets what he wants
by FrancescaBoscorelli
Summary: Patrick Jane always gets what he wants.Jane being Jane. Jello/Jisbon,Jane solo.
1. Chapter 1

**Title**: Always gets what he wants

**Disclaimer:** They don't belong to me, except Clara.

**Pairing:** Jello,Jisbon

**Spoilers:** a few episode from Season 2 but nothing specific.

**AN:** Kind of Jello/Jisbon even though Lisbon will only be in the first and last chapter, still this is def a Jello fic since you know? My heart beats for romance!

Kudos to my beta!!!

* * *

I knew this was going to be crappy week from the moment Hightower walked into Lisbon's office. I knew, almost for sure, that I was the one to blame. She had this weird look on her face, it was hard to tell whether she was upset or happy. Got me confused for a minute.

Anyways, I tried eavesdropping but it didn't work. Hightower closed the door behind her as well as the blinds; I couldn't look either so I just had go back to my couch and wait until something happened.

And oh it did happen.

"Jane!"

That was Lisbon all right, screaming my name in not a very happy way. I guess she was upset for something I did, though I cannot remember what I did exactly. Must have been something terrible since she looked like she was about to kill me. Like always.

"My dearest Teresa," I say lightening the mood a little bit. Can't say it worked tough.

"What the hell is the matter with you?"

I frowned, confused. There was certainly nothing wrong; sunny day outside, had two cups of tea and a grill sandwich. Nothing could possibly go wrong. Except for Lisbon's idea of seeing me dead...like right now.

"I'm not following you, dear."

"You have any idea what Hightower was doing in my office?"

"How should I know?" I say. "Contrary to what people might believe I'm NOT a psychic."

"She FIRED me!"

That called people's attention, more than I could hope for and certainly I did not need attention while I'm being schooled. I got up quickly from my beloved couch and walked closer to her, even though for I minute I thought that was the biggest mistake ever (she INDEED wanted to kill me) but since she was blaming me for it I thought I could give her some sympathy.

"Why?"

"Apparently because YOU screwed up. Again!"

Then I wondered when did I actually screw up?

Come to think of it, I think I did screw up.

"If she's talking about the small piece of evidence I stole, it was mainly to prove a point," I said matter of factly. "Which I obviously did"

"You got into someone's house, Jane."

She was right about that.

"In the middle of the night!" She yelled.

"But I thought the house was empty!" I defend myself, thought it really made no sense at this point. "And if you think about it we caught the bad guy."

I smile broadly at her, and I could see Cho was behind her shaking his head, it was a subtle way to tell me how much of an asshole I am right now.

Granted, I shouldn't have gotten into the suspect's house, especially since he was MY suspect not an official suspect. And I should have told somebody about my suspicion before so they could get a warrant and perhaps cops wouldn't have been involved. Maybe would have saved Lisbon's butt in the process.

"Lisbon, I'm really sorry," I say truthfully. "I never meant..."

"You know what? Shut up," she interrupts. "I don't give a damn how sorry you are Jane, it would not get my job back."

"Maybe if I talk with Hightower she could..."

"I don't want anything from you," she says bitterly. The sad look on her face hurts me more than her words. "Self centered bastard..."

She left me speechless, there in the middle of the bullpen with all looks on me, angry looks I might add. This was the first time I felt so bad in my life, I never thought Hightower was being serious about her threat, but most importantly I never pictured a whole week without Lisbon.

God this is going to be the worst week ever.

**TBC!**  
Like it? Hate it?? Please let me know! Comments are my crack


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: My God! I could die from this headache...anyways,hope you like this one! I'm trying as hard as I can to be funny, a little bit Jane-ish. I'm not sure if this is OOC, I can't really tell.**

**oh well.**

**On with the story!**

* * *

Can't say the rest of the week was better than the week before. Cho was the first one to speak to me after Lisbon left, though his words were something like 'she's right, you are a selfish bastard' but they were words nonetheless. I also tried speaking with Hightower, the first two times she closed the door on my face, then the last time I told her if she didn't speak to me I would sing "My heart will go on" right in front of her door. That did work for she let me in immediately. Although she said she was standing by her words, which were she would not bring Lisbon back unless I behave.

Now, two days after I spoke with Hightower, lying on my couch just doesn't feel the same. I tried calling Lisbon but she hang up immediately, guess she has caller ID or something. Grace told me I should stop trying since, if she were Lisbon, she wouldn't want to speak with the 'jerk that made her lose her job'. Those were her first words by the way. Rigsby hasn't spoken to me at all; hurt me more than the other members since he's kind of my buddy. Now I'm alone with my couch, oh and Elvis on the ceiling, though I haven't been able to find him for a couple of hours and that makes me believe this is some sort of revenge.

"Attention everybody," Hightower speaks from above; everyone's eyes are on her now. "Since the late departure of Agent Teresa Lisbon..." eyes on me for a brief second, "I've been forced to hire a new agent as her replacement. She will be arriving from DC early this morning. I hope to see your best behavior."

She was talking about me again. I don't know what gave her the idea...

Oh yeah...

It's been less than two weeks and she already had a replacement? It's like she was really waiting for a bomb to explode so Lisbon could get fired. No wonder why Lisbon didn't like her.

Two hours later, which I find extremely soon, Hightower shows up at the bullpen once again, walking right next to her was a tall blonde woman. She stands by the door firmly, looking around her, inspecting each and every one of us. I made no attempt of standing up from my couch, seriously I was not in the mood at all, believe me or not I was extremely depressed at Lisbon's departure.

Focusing on the woman for a brief second she looked decent; bright blue eyes, long blonde hair, slim. She looked more like a model than anything else. And she also looked like she had no patience at all.

"You must be Mr. Jane, right?" she says approaching me, shaking my hand. I would have usually flirted with her but since she was Lisbon's replacement it was my duty not to like her.

"That's me," I say.

"I'm Clara Familand."

"Oh that's nice. Good to meet you Mrs. Happyland."

She frowned and did not look happy at all.

"Familand, my last name is Familand," she corrected me.

"Sorry, my bad."

No it wasn't, and Hightower noticed it immediately. It's hard to make jokes around this woman, no sense of humor at all.

"Mr. Familand will be with us for two months until I find a permanent replacement for Agent Lisbon," Hightower said.

"Or you could hire Lisbon back," I said amusingly.

"Or maybe YOU could behave like a real CBI agent," she shot back.

"Technically I'm not an agent, I'm a consultant." I could not help but respond.

"Right now not a very good one."

She spoke before disappearing back into her office. Mrs. Happyland, sorry Mrs. Familand, stood between me and the rest of the team, as if she were analyzing our behavior, it was definitely the second woman that made me feel extremely uncomfortable. The way she just stared at us without saying a word seemed way too odd for my liking.

"So what is your area of expertise, Clara?" I asked, breaking the uncomfortable silence.

"Please call me Mrs. Familand" she asked politely.

"Mmh I'm not very comfortable with that, it sounds too formal. Clara is such a beautiful name, fits to perfectly."

"I'm just getting to know you, Mr Jane. I'm definitely not ready to use your first name."

"But I am. Totally."

She frowned for the second time in less than an hour, which should be a record of some sort, and completely ignored my words.

"I'm a Criminal Profiler, since you kindly asked," she answered "I study..."

"Suspects behavior," I continued for her. "How endearing"

"Yes, actually it's fascinating how the mind works. Wouldn't you say, Mr. Jane?"

"Perhaps."

Silence.

"Well, no matter how FASCINATING this conversation is I really need something to eat." I walk pass the blonde woman, who once again frowns and looks at her watch, making my way towards the kitchen.

"Don't we have a case to solve?" she asks.

"A murder can wait," I say and ignore her protests.

If she thought working with me would be fascinating, she was so beyond being wrong. She would regret setting a foot into this office, I'm sure of that.

**TBC!**

**Yeah, I'm kinda dying here...please comment so I can feel better! **


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: Thanks for those amazing alerts!! OMG! that's just so nice of you :) **_

_**Anyways, into the story!**_

* * *

A ride in the car could always be fun. With Lisbon, when we were alone, she let me listen to music or even ask mundane question just for my amusement. With the team being mad at me and all, and this new woman, a car ride could definitely turn into a horrendous nightmare. Neither of them spoke, there was no music playing in the radio, no questions to be asked and there was no happiness either. Everyone seemed bitter by the minute, if I didn't die from a car crash, I could certainly die from a car ride.

"Are we there yet?" I ask from the back seat. Apparently Mrs. Familand thought I was way too dangerous to ride on the front seat, so she made me sit in the back with Oscar the Grouch on Boring land (Rigby was riding solo, Hightower's orders).

"Mr. Jane, we left Sacramento a few minutes ago. According to my electronic map we will be arriving in a couple hours."

"Hours?" I asked dumbfounded. "But I'm hungry."

"You ate before we left," Clara complained.

"Yes, but I didn't eat enough. Besides I need tea."

Clara looks at her watch and then to me, surprised.

"It's not even noon yet."

I sat back again, looking outside the window and feeling miserable. I really don't like this woman; she takes the fun out if the road trip.

"What does it mean 'it's not even noon yet'?" I ask "It's there a rule that says a man cannot eat twice before noon?"

"Can you just sit back and be quiet for minute?" She snaps back.

"You can't answer a question with another question."

"Mr. Jane, you will eat when it's the right time."

"Who are you my mother?" I shot back angrily. "Lisbon let me eat whenever I wanted to."

"I'm not Agent Lisbon," she speaks.

"We're clear you are not."

She ignores me and sits comfortably on her sit, looking outside the window. What was the problem with this woman? Was she seriously trying to control me?

"Are we there yet?" I ask Grace, which was awfully quiet even for her. Maybe not riding with Rigsby made her grumpy.

"We're here."

Finally.

This is the end of the ride from hell.

I decide to walk around the house, while Clara interrogates the suspects (since she thinks Grace cannot possibly do it on her own) and ignore the frustration I feel. She's definitely not a very easy person to work with, pretty much like Lisbon when we started working together but at least she was not so mean when it comes to food. She didn't control the rides either.

I see Grace walking out and I could tell, even from where I was standing, that she wasn't happy at all. Guess Clara didn't let her do her job either. I walk closer enough to hear their conversation.

"...I don't think is fair to kick him out like that."

"Agent Van Pelt, he's not an agent, he's a consultant."

"Neither are you and you made all the questions."

"I have all the right to ask what I need for me to make a profile, that's my duty."

"Well that's not the way it works here," Grace shoots back with all confident she could muster, a brand new side of her I didn't see before. "Jane is part of our team, whenever we need him he's here, you cannot just ask him to leave because YOU don't like him, and certainly that's not the way we do OUR job."

She walks towards the car and I pretend I don't feel proud of her defending me like that (I wasn't supposed to be listening) and look around me, fascinating by the landscape before me, even though I wasn't even thinking about that.

"I'm hungry; can we grab something to eat?" I ask Familand, she looks angrier than before.

"Let me ask you something Mr. Jane," she says "How old are you?"

"Why? Wanna ask me out or something?" I say jokingly. She doesn't even flitch.

"I was just wondering if I was really working with a five year old boy."

"Really? Why would you say that?" I ask innocently.

"Little boys usually get what they want after complaining too much"

"It's asking for food complaining?"

"You're calling people's attention to get what you want."

I nod and smile at her as I walk towards the car. She looks surprised.

"You're good," I say and she smiles back, "but I have other ways of getting what I want, I don't need to call people's attention and most importantly I don't need yours. Now can we get some food, I'm starving."

I was determinate to prove I always get what I want, and right now all I want is Lisbon back. Period.

**TBC!**

**comments are my crack :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry it took so long! but here it is :) **

**Kudos to my beta, she's the bestest! LOL**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

She wants a new desk.

Wait, scratch that. She wants my desk to be thrown out and a new one bought. She claims that this one is too old and I don't use it. She may be right on that last point, but it's still mine. My name isn't engraved on it or anything, but it's in my space and that makes it mine, not hers.

She started taking away my books the week after she started working. Hightower wanted her to be comfortable so she gave her MY desk. She didn't even have the decency to ask me if she could throw my books into a box, she just did it.

I don't like when people touch my stuff.

"Excuse me," I ask politely as she cleaned my desk, "what are you doing?"

"I'm cleaning my desk" she answered.

"You mean MY desk."

"You're not using it."

"It had my books on it; of course I was using it!"

"I've never seen you sitting here. Having your books here does not mean it's yours."

"Lisbon gave it to me when I started working here."

"Well, Agent Lisbon is long gone now and this desk is no longer yours."

"Fine, have it your way then."

I retreat to my beloved couch, but don't ignore the confused and scared look on her face. She looked at me as if I would actually do something dangerous! Well maybe not exactly dangerous, but still, her expression was positively laughable.

"What does that mean 'have it your way'," she finally asks.

"It means that if you want the desk, you can have it."

That was a lie, I'm sure the team knew it already.

"Good. Thank you," she said plainly before going back to cleaning my, I mean HER desk, while I went back to Elvis. Come hell or high water she was NOT touching Elvis!)

"Oh and I forgot to mention, there's a little white mouse, with red, beady eyes that lives in one of the drawers."

I've never seen someone move as fast as she did to get out of range of the desk. She's afraid of mice, _'how typical.'_

"A rat?" she speaks and I notice her voice trembles a little. "There are rats in here?"

"Of course," I say matter of factly, "it's a humid, old building. You don't need to worry about Poppy though, he's a good pet and wouldn't harm a soul."

"You named a rat," she asks a mixture of amaze and disgust.

"Shhh, he can hear you," I whisper "he's a nice pet, kind of furry but sweet."

She blinks.

Then she blinks some more, dropping the wiper and cleaning her hands on her always impeccable suit.

"You know what," she whispers "I don't really NEED a desk, I can work someplace else."

"Are you sure," I ask innocently. "It's a perfectly nice desk and you did such a good job cleaning it."

After a moment of hesitation she responded, "No, that's alright, don't worry about it. I'll find my own desk to work at; one that is free of rodents. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to wash my hands."

I smile politely, and she turns to run out of the bullpen as quickly as her slim legs will carry her and disappears around the corner to the restroom. Smiling triumphantly to myself, I know that part of my plan has been a success.

"Jane, that was just plain mean- even for you," Grace scolds me from her place behind the computer monitor.

"Grace, I was not being mean in the slightest; however, you know very well that that desk is mine," I correct her with a charismatic grin.

"She's right, you never use it."

"It's not about the desk, it's about having my own space," I clarify for her. "This is my space. She can look for her own somewhere else"

"But you did lie about the rat, right," she asked as scared as Clara was.

"Yeah, don't worry."

That was a lie.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She wants her own space so she can work on her profiles.

She has turned the kitchenette into her own little makeshift office. Whenever I go to make a cup of tea she is always in there working, and if she's not, there are always miscellaneous objects that belong in an office strewn all over the place. At first, her working out of a kitchen was kind of funny, but now that the team officially has no private place to talk, it's getting rather annoying. If I go to make myself a cup of tea, as I often do during a shift, she claims that I am interrupting her or ruining her concentration, even though I attempt to make as little noise as possible.

That's another lie.

So maybe I do peak over her shoulder to see what she's writing about, and I may ask a lot of stupid questions just to get under her skin; but that doesn't mean that I'm interrupting! Fine, maybe I am interrupting and just being a general nuisance, but she doesn't have to be mean about it.

"I'm sorry, do you mind if I make some tea," I ask, being as polite as I can. She's not nice when she's moody.

"If you can make it quick, of course."

See what I mean?

I put the kettle on and wait, not like it's going to magically boil.

"What are you doing?" She looks at me briefly before turning back to her work in silence, obviously having decided to ignore my question. A moment later I continue, hoping to get some kind of verbal reaction from her, "can I help?"

"Mr. Jane, do you mind," she says.

"I'm sorry," I apologize as my kettle boils and I fix up my tea. Once I've added a little sugar and just a splash of milk into my steaming cup, I settle against the counter and continue to watch her work with no intention of leaving. I can tell from her body language that my observant presence makes her uncomfortable.

"Are you planning on staying there forever," she asks.

"Why, do you want me to?"

"I'm really trying to work, I cannot do it while you're standing there looking like an idiot."

"What do you mean looking like an idiot? I think I look quite handsome."

Within seconds, her expression changed from one of minor annoyance to furious as she dropped her pen on the table. I didn't think she would get that mad, that quickly, over something as trivial as my presence in a room.

"Mr. Jane, just because you don't do anything all day long doesn't mean that I have nothing to do at work either. I don't have the time to waste with you today, so will you please go find something to do somewhere else so that I can work?"

"I'm not doing anything to bother you," I defend myself. "I'm simply sitting here, drinking my tea. Perhaps you would like a cup?"

"No, I want you to leave."

"I can't do that, sorry. You see, this is the office kitchen, not your private office; therefore it is open for the entire staff to use whenever they please for as long as they please, so you can't kick me out of it. However, if this were your office you could kick me out, but since you don't have one…"

"My God you're insufferable," she yells cutting him off abruptly.

"No, I'm Patrick Jane." I smile as she shakes her head vigorously.

"I don't understand how Agent Lisbon could even stand you."

"She loved me that's how."

"How is that even possible," she asks, more to herself than me.

"I'm a very lovable person."

After slowly gathering her things and mentally processing our exchange, she stands up and turns to face me with a myriad of emotions displayed across her face.

"You must be. Otherwise, I don't see why she didn't quite a long time ago."

I wonder if she's right about that.

**TBC!**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Kinda short,sorry about that! Thank you for every single review,I'm so glad to know you like this fic. It's been so much fun!**_

_**Kudos to my beta,she rules the world**_

_**Fran**_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I'm a curious man. I don't want to say I'm nosey because that's such a bad word, so I like to say I'm curious. For example, I like to read peoples' reports; I did it with Lisbon, though she kicked me out of her office a couple of times because I wasn't precisely reading her reports. The bottom line is; I'm curious. Everyone who works with me knows it, everyone except Clara, of course.

Don't know why but I get even more curious to know what she's writing than anyone else, maybe because she's always hiding it from the world. Perhaps she's keeping a journal, something like that.

_"Dear diary,_

_Today Mr. Jane made my life a living hell..."_

Anyway, I still don't understand what all the fuss is about her things. Sure she has the right to her privacy and all, but when she's in front of someone like me, the conventional meaning of privacy goes out the window. It is simply way to tempting just to leave her things alone! That's why I took the notebook off her desk. I didn't steal it; I just borrowed it without her permission is all.

Want to guess what happened?

"What are you doing," she asked me while I was snooping around her journal.

"Nothing," I say innocently.

"Were you reading my journal?"

"No...Yes."

"How dare you."

"Why do you keeping a journal?"

She looks at me furiously, you could actually see the smoke billowing from her ears, and like she was wishing she had a gun so she could shoot me.

"Who the hell do you think you are to read my personal property?"

"You left it open. It was calling curious people to read it."

"It's private," she yells "You have no right whatsoever to touch something that does not belong to you."

"I didn't see anything saying 'private do not read' on it anywhere. I usually write that so people would know it's private."

"I can't believe..."

"So what are you writing about?"

She storms out of the kitchen, stamping loudly on the floor as she walks directly towards Hightower's office. I follow her closely, slowly drinking my cup of tea. She seems extremely out of breath when we reach her office, maybe because all the anger she must be feeling for me right now

"I cannot do this anymore," she yells at Hightower.

"Clara, calm down," Hightower says

"Yes, you might have a stroke," I add.

"This man is by far the most annoying, insufferable, self centered bastard I ever had the chance to work with."

"I feel honored," I say which made her even angrier.

"Mr. Jane, if you don't mind," Hightower intervenes before turning her attention back to the infuriated woman pacing around her office, "Clara, would you care to elaborate on that?"

Clearly I don't think she can explain even more. Her face tells it all; pure anger.

"He has no respect for people's private property, he annoys me to no end, and he's childish and selfish. Do you really want me to be more specific?"

"Lisbon never complained," I interrupted.

"Because she was either stupid or was completely head over heels for you!"

"I'll take option number two," I flash my most charming smile in her direction; the one that made Lisbon clench her fists in aggravation…before she fell in love with me, that is.

"I cannot continue working with a man like this," She spoke, recovering her breath slowly. "I'm sorry Madeline, I quit."

"Maybe if Mr. Jane decided to behave..."

"He cannot behave," Clara yells, losing control again. "He's a five year old boy who always gets what he wants."

"I do not," I complain. "Last year, for my birthday, I wanted a pony but I didn't get it."

Clara takes a deep breath, exasperated. She leaves her ID card on top of the table and walks away.

"Goodbye Mr. Jane."

Once she leaves, I close the door behind her and turn my attention back to Hightower, who was scrutinizing me closely.

"Does this mean Lisbon will be re hired," I ask hopefully.

"You did this on propose."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"You annoyed her until she had enough of you and leave so I could call Lisbon back."

"Maybe…probably," I say honestly. "Did it work?"

"Only because that kind of behavior is so natural for you."

I smile proudly and she shakes her head. There was nothing left for her to do.

"I'll call Lisbon," she says. "I'll tell her you always get what you want."

Though there's SOMEONE I need to prove myself too, luckily she'll be back in no time.

**TBC!**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Last chapter! OMG. Thank you so much for all the reviews, I'm so glad you like it. It was so much fun to write :)**_

_**This is for the coolest beta of all times, Erin. Thank you for taking your time and do this for me, I appreciate all the advices and tips to improve my writing. You are THE BESTEST! **_

_**Fran**_

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Now that proved my point,well part of it at least, there's something else my concence tells me to do. Lisbon deserves an apology,a big one,though I don't think strawberries are going to help this time,and now for the first time I find myself empty handed in front of her door.

For a minute I doubt she will open,I can't blame her after I got her fired,but I'm so desperate to see her and talk to her I'm willing to stand here for hours.

She opens finally,the tired and hurtfull look on her face hasn't gone after all this days.

"What are you doing here?"

"I..." first time she made me speechless,I don't think saying 'I'm sorry' would work this time.

"If you're here to apologize for what you did..."

"I am here to apologize,Teresa"

She doesn't even flinch at the sound of her name,I thought it was going to have a different effect on her,I failed.

"Really?" she said "Your conscience didn't let you be?"

"More like my heart,really"

She stares blankly at me, maybe part of her was trying to figure out whether I was lying or I wasn't she opened the door wide so I could walk inside.

I closed the door behind me and she sat on her couch,a cup of hot coffee on her hand.I sat across from her,like that time when I hipnotized her,and we stared at eachother for a few seconds.

"Did she leave?"

"oh yeah she did"

"what did you do?"

"Nothing" I knew I was actually lying,there was no point with denying it.

"Jane..."

"I was myself,that's all"

"So you annoyed her to no end?"

"Pretty much"

She smiled and I smile back.

"I still got what wanted" I say

"Which was?"

"You"

She blushes,and I blush as words didn't come out like they were supposed to...

"I mean,you got your job back" I whisper once the embarrasment was over.

"You didn't have to do that" she says,looking shamefacedly at the her hands.

"Of course I had to.I'm the reason why you lost your job,its the least I could do"

"Did Hightower got mad?"

" knew was she was getting herself into" I speak,which made her smile again "Besides,she should know I alway get what I want"

"NOt always" she shots back and I look at her,really look at he for a fraction of a second,and realize she was so right about that statement.

"Yeah,not always" I whisper "but that doesn't mean I'm gonna stop trying"

"You shouldn't stop trying,maybe someday you'll finally get it"

I got up slowly from my seat and walk towards was watching my every move,every single step I took before our faces were inches apart.I saw her closing her eyes,catching her breath before my lips softly touched her cheek,extremely closer to her lips and moving away slowly. She opened her eyes and blushed for the second time in less than an hour,then a smile was set on her lips and I felt I was slowly getting where I wanted. She apparently didn't hate me anymore so I'm one step closer,I think.

"I'll see you on Monday" I speak to her,and she nods,speechless."Teresa"

Her eyes had a sparkle I didn't see before, something that was there but I never noticed,or maybe I just neglected then when I walked towards the door and set my hand on the doorhandle I knew I wasn't mistaken,for the sigh she let out of her mouth told me what it was already obvious.

I had her and she had me.

**THE END!**

**Yeah I know its kinda short, sorry about that! **


End file.
